Truth & Lies
by Tea-StainedBrain
Summary: One time Tsunayoshi was known as the inferior older brother of the established Lloyd family who died tragically along with his father. Later, he was 'reborn' as a founder of a budding mafia family which eradicated his own blood family.Under the conceit and façade, what did Tsunayoshi think? What is the truth? Brother!/ Sickly!/Mute!/Snobbish Tsuna. Set in Victorian England.
1. Prologue

**Truth & Lies**

**Summary**** : **_Truth and lies are two sides of the same coin. One time Tsunayoshi was known as the inferior older brother of the established Lloyd family who died tragically along with his father. Later, he was 'reborn' as a founder of a budding mafia family which eradicated his own blood family, including his benevolent step-mother. Under the conceit and façade, what did Tsunayoshi think? Would he learn that misunderstanding is part of humanity?_ **_No pairings. Brother!/ Sickly!/Mute!/Pretend-to-be-snobbish Tsuna. Set in Victorian England._**

**Disclaimer** : I hereby declare that I do not own KHR! (/grabbing the bible/) It is supposed to set in Japan and Italy, but here you have nineteenth century UK, so, yes, it is messed up by Tea-Stained Brain :P!

**Warning** : AU. OOC KHR characters. Based on manga, mainly. Poor punctuations and spacing. Nauseous Britishness. Historical and cultural inaccuracy. Tea!

* * *

**Prologue**

One late night somewhere in a relatively large estate of an old merchant family in Hertfordshire, England, it was snowing, covering the ground and the tree into a white thick cold blanket. It had been snowing for a while, and the temperature dropped drastically from the afternoon. The wind developed into an icy gale. The sky was stark black. Most people, rich or poor, would retreat to the comfort of the fire places in their homes, unable to tolerate the unusually harsh winter.

Similarly, the main building of this manor was lit by the massive, fiery central fire in the living room. The family gathered around for the warmth of the fire. But, more importantly, it was a ninth birthday of a certain boy, a young master of the house. The said boy was sitting in front of the fire, unwrapping his many presents, given by his affectionate mother and relatives, ranging from latest train models to a beautiful tailored winter coat with cashmere fur. His mother was sitting on a sofa, watching her son squeaked with glee and ruining the meticulously done packages in haste with gentle sky-blue orbs. Aunts, uncles and cousins laughed along at the antics. Soon, the mansion was filled with laughter. After the gift time, the mother laid her son on her laps, telling his favourite bedtime story with her sweet voice. The boy, lulled by his mother's storytelling and the tender warmth of the fire, drifted off to a slumber peacefully, cuddling his mother's waist.

Seeing such a heart-warming sight of the boy dozing off, the adults started their conversation.

"Time flies, and before I realised it, Cielo became nine!," said a middle-aged man in a neat ivory suit.

"We're glad the heir of the family has grown into a strong, capable boy."

"That's right. Compared to his late brother."

"It's sad, but our family's future seemed brighter in the hands of your boy. Thank god he's not as sickly."

The woman only smiled gently at that, showing neither malice nor smug.

At the same time, outside among the dark cold winter night, a figure stood shivering with the unbearable cold on the snow-covered ground behind a leafless tree, also covered by snow, panting in an effort to retain his energy. He gazed at the giant glass window of the house's main living room, seeing familiar faces smiling, enjoying their chat and the cozy warmth of the inside, hearing laughters of voices he recognized.

Oh, how he would like to join in!

But it's not the festive liveliness and kindness of his seemingly loving relatives in that living room that tempted him, but solely the warmth of the fire. That kindness was only reserved for the woman and the 6-year-old boy there, he thought bitterly while licking his fingers in a desperate attempt to get rid of the numb sensation, only to taste blood in his mouth and pull his tongue back. He sometimes even thought of using his flame inherited from his late father for warmth, but it was too weak to make any differences.

Also, Tsunayoshi Lloyd was supposed to be dead.

Feeling a presence behind him, the brunet turned his head with his clattering teeth and shaking hands. It was a raven-haired boy with sharp eyes with oriental feature, his distant relative on his mother's side.

"Herbivore," said the black-haired boy in disinterested tone.

The brown-haired only nodded back, perceiving it as a greeting. He was actually elated that someone would keep him company, only if for a few seconds, on such a cold, lonely night. He wished he could give a warm greeting back, but he was mute after all. He could not even at least smile since he long forgot how to.

Understanding, the raven boy stepped closer, joining the brunet in peeping into the inside of the building, hearing the ragged breathing of the latter constantly. In other instances, he would get frustrated and lash out (or 'bite to death,' as he liked to put it) at such an annoying noise. But, this time, he just remained quiet, observing the brunet and the brightly lit window.

"You are always a small animal," said the raven-haired at last.

A bitter smile formed on the small animal's face, one that would not be expected on such a young face. Yes, he knew how to make a bitter smile since _then_. Besides, his distant cousin always called him that. _He is pathetic and helpless like a small, powerless creature, only born to be a prey after all._

Despite knowing it was going to be only him, the quiet Hibari who did not waste time talking much, who did the talking, he continued.

"But, do you know why," said the boy in a rare almost unnoticeably gentle voice, "they don't all extinct?"

The brunet gave an expression of wonder at that, not expecting the raven to ask a mute person, not to mention the only-god-knows content of the question.

"Small animals aren't necessarily always weaklings," said the raven in a matter-of-fact tone, staring at the warm living room through the window with his usual indifferent eyes, but the brunet widened his eyes in surprise as a response. That never was what he thought his relative meant.

The raven boy paused as if pondering before saying something the brunet would remember forever,

.

.

"**_Small animals have their own ways of surviving_**."

* * *

**_Author's note_**_ : _

_Hi, there! How was this starting? It might be quite vague now, but, hey, it's a prologue X)! _

_ Also, I have to emphasise that there are __**NO PAIRINGS**__ in this fic.. This is definitely __**not 1827**__L__! Just open with Hibari's one-sided conversation with Tsuna because his quote in chapter 323 is quite relevant to this story :)!_

_ Please READ & __**REVIEW**__!_


	2. Chapter I

**Truth & Lies**

**Summary**** : **_Truth and lies are two sides of the same coin. One time Tsunayoshi was known as the inferior older brother of the established Lloyd family who died tragically along with his father. Later, he was 'reborn' as a founder of a budding mafia family which eradicated his own blood family, including his benevolent step-mother. Under the conceit and façade, what did Tsunayoshi think? Would he learn that misunderstanding is part of humanity?_ **_No pairings. Brother!/ Sickly!/Mute!/Pretend-to-be-snobbish Tsuna. Set in Victorian England._**

**Disclaimer** : I hereby declare that I do not own KHR! (/grabbing the bible/) It is supposed to set in Japan and Italy, but here you have nineteenth century UK, so, yes, it is messed up by Tea-Stained Brain :P!

**Warning** : AU. OOC KHR characters. Based on manga, mainly. Poor punctuations and spacing. Nauseous Britishness. Historical and cultural inaccuracy. Tea!

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Reborn**

An imposing figure probably in his late forties approached an old, but lavish mansion, suggesting the owner's financial and social status. He was a charming man with striking features, perfect posture and abnormal height. His hair was well primed with a couple of hair strands curled on his left and right side, topped with his trademark black-orange-strapped fedora and his comrade Leon, the chameleon. He was cladded in a starched, neatly ironed black suit. The guards, who just let him past with ease, talked to each other hysterically with delight after having the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to behold 'the world's greatest hitman.' The man, always confident of his skills, could not help but mentally laughing smugly.

He turned to take in the familiar scenery with warmth in his usually emotionless eyes, almost with a twinge of nostalgia, from the good old big oak tree, the well-tended flower beds now laden with daffodils, roses, tulips and bluebells, representing late spring time. He was going to meet someone _he knew before_ **_for the first time_**.

The hitman stepped inside through the same giant, delicately-crafted mahogany door, meeting a silver-haired young man, bowing to him respectfully and offering to lead him to a tea parlour to wait.

_Smoking Bomb Hayato, _he noted before following quietly.

He was led to a room, quite small and not very extravagantly decorated, but overlooked the main garden. The weather was fine, allowing the hitman to settle down and enjoy the tea and the scenery. As the scent touched his nostrils, he smiled contently. It was tea with thin texture and unique simple smell, characteristic of his homeland, Italy. He almost laughed at the endeavor of the head of the house to please him by taking pain importing the goods that would repulse his English palate. He sat in his couch comfortably, spotting the same lush ivy arch, reminding him of the past.

"_Tsunayoshi_, huh?," he mumbled to himself before letting his memories replay in his mind.

.

.

.

"Loser-Tsuna!," shouted a 5-year-old boy with mildly spiky blond hair and sky-blue eyes.

The said 'Loser-Tsuna' turned to his persecutor and younger brother shaking in fear and teary eyes. He knew what was about to happen next. He stuttered, " Wh-wh-what d-do you w-want, m-m-m-master?."

Reborn could only sigh at the sight of the one-sided fight between brothers. He simply could not believe how someone, no matter how useless, would be so submissive to his younger brother that he would call him 'master,' not to mention hysterically afraid of him. And he really meant it when he said ' hysterically.' The way the boy shook and stammered was not the normal reaction of an underdog in a brotherly relationship. To him, it was closer to that of a grim reaper and a dying human. (He did like morbid analogy.)

Reborn was at that time on one of the 'secret missions' asked by Isaac, the head of the established Lloyd family of merchants. On the surface world he was known as probably the richest man of the South-West as well as a charitable philanthropist. Ironically, he was in fact quite influential in the underground, which he used to boost his wealth.

The younger boy smirked vilely at the word 'master,' understandably.

_Cielo Lloyd, the son of Isaac Lloyd and his second wife, Margaret. Born with flame inherited in Isaac's bloodline. Not extraordinary, but stronger both in the flame power and physical ability. Isaac's favourite blue-eyed boy, recalled Reborn automatically in his mechanical mind._

"Good. A brother should do as he is told," said the younger one with a malicious grin.

The older one sighed with relief , thinking the other was not cross, and was about to retreat only to feel a hand pushing him to the ground. Weak and sickly, he easily fell down to the dirt.

_Tsunayoshi Lloyd, 6 years old, the son of Isaac and Nanahime, a shokun's daughter who met Isaac in Japan and a first wife. Invariably weak and ill with weak, almost non-existent flame. Scorned by his father and family, continued Reborn with his data ruthlessly._

Reborn thought it would end there as in a normal brotherly quarrel, but he was proved wrong as the blue-eyed boy pursued to stamp his right foot on his half-brother repeatedly. The beaten boy only gave a muffled cry, fearing his father would get angry at the noise he made, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Reborn sighed again, not wanting to deal with a boring, nonsensical strife. Still, he had slight soft spot with children. Also, it reminded him of his own childhood, so, hesitatingly, he decided to step in and end this bullying.

However, before he got to do so, a beautiful blond-haired woman with sky-blue eyes, just like the blond boy, rushed in, separating the younger brother from the older, " Stop it, Cielo! You mustn't bully your own brother!"

This surprised Reborn, not expecting a mother to turn against her own son and support the other wife's. Well, not in his _experience_, that is.

"Why? Mummy? But he's that bitch's son!," retorted the blond.

To the greater surprise of Reborn, the boy was slapped by his biological mother.

"Get out! Now!," ordered his mother coldly.

The teary Cielo reluctantly retreated back to the house.

Margaret sighed and turned to the brunet in black and blue on the ground. She approached him, and the brunet flinched away.

The lady caught the brunet's arm and had a look at his wound. She said with gentle voice," Stay still. I used to go to a nurse's school. Trust me." The brunet complied obediently, offering both arms and raising his bleeding face. Margaret brought the tile from her first aid kit, wrapping it around the broken chin. She used cotton to clean some gashes on the limbs.

After only a few moments, she was done, probably thanks to the efficiency from her previous medical training, rising from the spot. Tsuna mumbled a word of gratitude shyly.

The woman sighed again and looked at her step son straight in the face with seriousness and sincerity of a Victorian woman, " Tsuna, you're older. You have to stand up for yourself, understand?"

Tsuna only looked at the ground, feeling guilty.

"I understand you're not as… agile as Cielo, but, believe me, if you really stand your ground and show Cielo who is elder and better," she said, grabbing brunet's shoulders firmly. The brunet only nodded though he knew he would not be able to achieve what she asked.

"Goodness, do you get what I just said at all?," nagged adoringly the blond-haired lady giving a motherly sigh of concern again.

Reborn could not help but break a small smile on his face. He would even reluctantly admit that he envied the boy as he learned more about the blond-haired woman. She was not only good-looking but also sweet and kind-hearted, always greeting his presence with a warm smile and tea.

.

.

.

"Mr Reborn?," a voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

Reborn looked at the disturber with a clear frustration in his expression, He hated to be disrupted from good memories.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but the boss is ready," said the same silver-haired man he met just before.

Reborn followed the right hand man through the hallway, noticing that the familiar gigantic family portrait was nowhere to be seen. A blond-haired man with a good built and suntanned skin sitting in his dazzling suit giving a majestic aura from his stern eyes, a small Asian woman with hazelnut hair and eyes holding a right shoulder of the boy version of her smiling vivaciously, and a blond woman with gentle eyes embracing an infant on the left.

A seemingly affectionate family.

As much as Reborn wanted to deny, he endeared the young Tsunayoshi. Probably out of pity and _empathy_ at the same time. The Tsunayoshi he knew was a helplessly weak boy, with no confidence or pride. However, he was in no way a coward. In the silent tolerance, Tsuna refused to admit defeat and give up his life. He went on with his tough life tirelessly. The boy was also so reserved that even Reborn could hardly guess what he was thinking. Reborn found that quite amusing. He had not met such a person since Nono.

One day after a long mission assigned by Nono, he returned to his small shack he called home and found a letter with a family crest with two lions and a clam, which he immediately recognised as the Lloyds'. He thought it was another freelance mission and groaned, just one after another. Even the most skilled assassin needed a well-deserved rest. He used his knife to crack the crest wax from the envelop and took the paper inside out to read the content only to learn his regular was declared dead along with his brown-haired son in 'an assassination attempt.' Reborn could only rub his eye in disbelief. How could the 'young lion of the English underground society' be killed by mere assassins? Yet, he could not care less. Isaac, or Iemitsu, was just a client, not a friend. Not that he ever had one, anyway.

After that, his contact with the Lloyds ceased.

He was undoubtedly surprised when fourteen years later he received a letter with a strange crest of a clam, wings and guns. _Definitely from a famiglia_, he thought. Instead of a mission, it blatantly asked him to be a family advisor. The address, oddly, was familiar manor he frequented a lot in the distant past in Hertfordshire. What surprised him the most was the sender's signature, **_Tokugawa Tsunayoshi_**. However insistent he was to do a freelance rather than permanent job, he was curious if this was the same Tsunayoshi or not. After all, rumour had it that…

"The Vongola boss, Tokugawa Tsunayoshi," announced Gokudera, gesturing at the majestic oak office door, dragging Reborn back to reality gain.

Vongola, according to his information, was just founded four years ago by Tokugawa Tsunayoshi, a young mafiaso deflecting from the Genesso famiglia along with his comrades, Gokudera Hayato, also from Genesso, a promising swordsman, Yamamoto Takeshi, a talented boxer, Sasagawa Ryouhei, his distant cousin with frightening fighting skills, Hibari Kyouya, an indifferent aristocrat, Lambo, and even a couple of Vindice escapees. Just in a few years of its start, Vongola proved to be the newest threat in the mafia world with its efficient administration and capable members. This same family was the one who wiped out the eminent Lloyd family two years ago, so, by implication, Tsunayoshi eradicated his own family.

Tokugawa Tsunayoshi was a fearsome and ruthless man.

Reborn was dying to know what kind of boss he actually was with such a rapid achievement.

"Come in," order the voice, deep and prideful full of authority, not the shaky, girlish one Reborn was acquainted with.

The silver-haired man turned the handle gently with utmost respect, revealing a young man who had his back turned standing behind his office desk, apparently watching something through the window before Reborn came in. He rotated to face the newcomers into his room at the almost indiscernible sound of the door opening.

The man revealed his face with the same hazelnut brown hair and pair of eyes, but was certainly older, with narrower eyes, increased height and size. His height and size were pretty small for his age, and his body profile was quite frail and skinny, hinting his poor health still. The air around him, though, was far darker, making him almost a different person from the sickly brunet he knew. The formerly shy boy he had known was now a mighty young boss sitting straight with his head raised slightly raised upwards in a haughty manner of a noble, scrutinizing him from a higher perspective in spite of being far shorter.

He was still a mystery to Reborn, though. _Interesting_, Reborn thought.

Both men exchanged stares, glances and glares for a few minutes, challenging the other to break the eye contact first.

Surprisingly, it was the proud brunet to back off with an equally condescending, "Sit."

Reborn frowned at that. Never before had anyone ordered him, the world's best hitman, not to mention the fact that he was a guest. It appeared to be a normal offer as a custom for a host of the household. However, the seasoned experience he had told him the brunet was actually giving an order.

"You sit," Reborn retaliated with the same offer-order, signaling at the chair behind the office desk, smirking mischievously.

Reborn's trained eyes detected a slight twitch of Tsunayoshi's brown, but the brunet managed to keep on his cool act.

"No, _after you_," insisted the brunet with a lower, commanding tone of voice. His eyes hardened threateningly. If Reborn had not mistaken, there was a tint of amber orange in those orbs for a moment before dissolving into the normal nut brown. The tension was heightened even further.

Reborn sighed. If it were someone else, he would either continue the psychological pride battle or walk out as patience ran out, but his preference of the brunet in the past caused him to submit to the challenge just once, so he sat on a couch before the large ebony table.

The brunet just snorted at that and took his chair.

"It's pleasure to welcome you. I am Tokugawa Tsunayoshi, the head of this household and the Vongola famiglia," said the brunet with his ever so uncaring and patronising tone.

"It's good to see you again, _Tsunayoshi Lloyd_," Reborn nailed back sarcastically.

Tsunayoshi glared at that. Still, he proceeded to the tea set placed on a salver right beside his paper work, "A cup of tea?" in colder tone, hinting his slight irritation. He definitely hated that family name, noted Reborn. Then why did he take over this household?

"No, thank you," answered Reborn in a pretended polite manner, " we do not drink as much tea in Italy."

Tsunayoshi only shot a glare back before pouring his own tea, followed by milk and two spoons of sugar. He also sliced a fruit cake, placing it on a bone china plate. Taking a bite of the cake and sipping the tea, he then continued, "You are well aware of why you are invited." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Yes, your blatant request for a family advisor," nodded Reborn with a mocking smirk.

Despite that, Tsunayoshi remained composed, sipping his tea indifferently.

"Now onto the first question," the brunet cut out the nonsense coldly, looking at Hayato as a cue.

Hayato stepped up from the door he had been standing by, preventing the entry of undesirable people, turning to Reborn, " Boss would like to know how much information you had about him and the Lloyds."

Though that caught him unawares, Reborn scoffed at that, looking at the brunet daringly, "The Lloyds were the established merchant family of this country. My contact with the family only began during the generation of Isaac, who played the dangerous game of underground dealings. Isaac first married a Japanese, Nanahime of the Tokugawa shogun, giving birth to Tsunayoshi three years later. A year after Tsunayoshi's birth, he married a middle-class commoner, Margaret Hope, having a child together named Cielo."

Tsunayoshi nodded for Reborn to continue.

"By the order of birth, Tsunayoshi was supposed to succeed. In terms of physical strength, however, Cielo was inferior unlike his sickly older brother. Regarding the signature flame inherited in the Lloyds, who used to serve as the 'mystic knights' in medieval time, both brothers were blessed with that abilities. Cielo's flame was nothing but mediocre, but Tsunayoshi's was so weak that it was barely tangible, probably because of the delicate, illness-ridden body, unable to cope with the special immense power…"

Tsunayoshi still had the same blank look, continuing to sip his tea calmly despite the accusations of being 'weak.' Well, it is still true after all, so Reborn took it as a cue to go on.

" Nanahime later had an accident while pregnant, dead in abortion. Two years later, Isaac was assassinated along with a maid and Tsunayoshi, who witnessed the scene. And now the dead Tsunayoshi is sitting here in front of me."

At that, a satisfied smirk slipped onto the brunet's straight face, but just before one could blink.

"That's all I know about the Lloyds," finished Reborn grinning.

At that, Tsunayoshi put his teacup he had been constantly sipping down and gazed intensely into Reborn eyes before ruling down firmly, "You lied."

Reborn only smirked at that, "As expected from the first son. You inherited the 'hyperintuition' apart from your pathetic flame."

Tsunayoshi ignored that with a haughty shrug, "Any questions?"

Reborn raised his eyebrows at that. This man just invited him to ask questions about a story he had just told himself? Yet, this peculiarity fascinated him.

However, as Reborn pondered the brunet's question carefully, he came up with a nearly unthinkable reason : there was a loophole in his information regarding the family and Tsunayoshi himself, something _only Tsunayoshi knew_. However much he would like to dismiss this for the sake of his pride, it also made sense why the brunet tested his knowledge of the Lloyds as soon as they met face to face. Reborn could only grumble under his breath at that.

What a cheeky man.

_Or did he have something to hide?_

Anyway, this was his only chance to find out more about the mysterious brunet.

"Why did you kill Margaret?," Reborn could not help but admit his lack of information on that.

That question caught the brunet, his eyes widened in surprise a little. Then he also did the unexpected : he smiled smugly and laughed suddenly, " Aren't you going to ask why I'm still alive or why I become a heartless mafiaso? "

"I can investigate later."

"As expected," mocked the brunet.

Reborn raised eyebrows at that. It may be only little, but he noticed some change in the brunet's attitude. He became more… sarcastic?

"So, tell me, why do you kill Margaret," Reborn proceeded more solemnly. Well, he had to confess he took a liking to the blondie.

At that, the briefly amused expression of Tsunayoshi became grim. His eyes hardened and narrowed. His face was raised even higher in a more condescending fashion. His arms crossed. His now cold, conceited tone spoke, "_A peasant who dirtied our family crest must be ERADICATED_."

With that, Reborn came to a conclusion that this Tsunayoshi Llyod, no – Tokugawa Tsunayoshi – is ruthlessly proud and apathetic. He mentally sighed. How could the sweet brown-haired boy he knew turn into this snob?

"Even though she was very kind to you? Even protect you from her own child?," Reborn continued undauntedly.

Tsunayoshi's eyes became even colder, "How did you know her actions were sincere?"

"My eyes are trained."

"Even skilled eyes could be fooled by skilled actors."

Reborn could no longer suppress an exhausted sigh. He was tired of this endless conversation already, "Are you suggesting that–,"

But he was abruptly interrupted by a terrible round of coughs from no one but the previously brazen brunet. It was too ragged, loud, rough and lengthy to be regarded as normal. The standing Gokudera immediately came to the brunet's rescue with an evident concern painted on his face, whispering about the 'doctor' and 'medication' with worried voice. Reborn assumed from the action that this was quite normal. He was quite surprised, however, to see red smears on the brunet's hands as they were withdrawn from Tsunayoshi's mouth.

Neglecting his deteriorating condition, Tsunayoshi managed to send a prideful glare at Reborn as if saying, "_Do not pity me_."

"Mr Reborn, we are terribly sorry, but we are obliged to postpone this meeting until the boss's condition improves," informed Gokudera politely. The silver-haired then bowed towards the hitman, holding the lighter brunet in a bridal style and exiting the room.

**_In a meeting room somewhere in the mansion, half an hour later_**

The meeting room was only dimly lit. At the centre was a rounded wooden table of moderate size with exactly seven seats. At the head was a feeble-looking, thin young man struggling to sit straight. On his right was a black-haired Japanese with a sword strapped to his back helping support the brunet.

"Boss, are you sure you are fine with having a meeting right now?," asked the black-haired man anxiously.

"I'm fine. Also, I always told you to call me 'Tsuna,' in private," the brunet gave a gentle laughed, but not without a fit of cough.

"You don't have to exert yourself, you know. Acting all serious and solemn like that might be too tough."

"I said I'm fine. This is part of our plan. It's nothing," said the brunet with ragged breathing.

The Japanese sighed in concern and went onto the main topic of their meeting, "Now, about _Uncle_."

The brunet's face was rendered serious, resting his elbows onto the table, burying part of his face in his hands, "Are we going to get to deal with them soon, then?"

* * *

_**To be continue**_...

* * *

**_Author's note_****_ :_**

_Phew! That's probably the longest I've ever written! It took the longest as well. It's quite complicated after all._

_The conversation between Reborn and Tsuna is quite long, but I need to give you the general impression and idea of the society towards Tsuna's involvement in the incident of his family. Reborn's information is not all true, of course. Nor is what Tsuna might think. Opps. Couldn't spill more. Read on to find out. _

_ Reborn in this AU is in adult's form. Being an Arcobaleno here only serves as a proof of greatness._

_Isaac is Iemitsu. We shall learn later how he got the Japanese name ;)!_

_Tsuna's blood family is not directly a mafia, but it is involved in the underground dealings._

_The Vongola family in this AU is founded by Tsuna's generation. Nono is the leader of another family (to be revealed later too). _

_There are quite a lot of hints in this chapter, including Reborn's past. That is going to be exposed later as well :P!_

_Some of you might be able to guess Tsuna's version of the 'real' Margaret. What the public and Reborn thought might actually be a lie! _

_Tsuna here has weak flame and a sickly body, but, considering the way he rose up through the ranks of the mafia and managed to wipe out an established family like the Lloyds, he would certainly have his 'way of surviving' (as Hibari says in the first chapter). Read on to handle it as well! Lol, but you should have noticed the clever way Tsuna deals with people already._

_Lastly, please __**REVIEW**__! Cuz I'm a lazy authoress who likes to abandon a story after four chapters without enough support __L__!_


End file.
